The present invention relates to a golf training apparatus and especially to a golf training apparatus for guiding the swing of a golf club.
Proper striking of a golf ball requires more than a simple swinging motion of the golf club. Numerous factors come into play, any one of which, if improperly executed can cause a poor golf shot. A proper address of the ball by the player, proper grip of the club, proper body position and proper swing of the golf club are four of the key variables that must be correctly executed to achieve a good shot. If, however, the player properly addresses the ball, properly grips the club and assumes the correct body position, an erroneous shot can still result due to improper swing of the golf club. Further in this regard, if one does not swing the golf club properly, the golfer's head can be forced into movement, the club head can be pulled out of proper alignment with the golf ball, the body can be forced into an incorrect position, and the like. Any one of these errors could spell disaster to the shot. It is therefore, quite essential that the player properly swing the golf club. In fact, a properly swung club can force one to meet other criteria that are necessary for the successful golf shot. The correct swing of the golf club is therefore very important to a successful execution of the golf shot whether off the tee, on the fairway, out of a sand trap, or the like.
The ranks of golf professionals, and low handicap amateurs are said to have "grooved" their swings. This statement, of course, refers to the fact that these individuals have mastered a correct swing of the golf club according to their individual physical makeup, so that swinging of the club in the proper manner is a natural reaction. Hence the proper address is made, the club head is smoothly carried away from the ball in the proper arc, properly brought down into engagement with the ball and guided into a proper follow through after striking the ball. Each of these steps are accompanied by proper body action and reaction. In the "grooved" swing, one continually executes these functions as a natural event with a close degree of accuracy whereby a large majority of shots are consistent and predictable.
Throughout golf history, numerous items have been devised to facilitate education or instruction of a golfer in the art of stance, club grip, body movement, swing of the club and the like. In fact, numerous teaching aids have heretofore been devised for instructing one in the proper swing of a golf club. Such devices provide means to compel the individual to swing the club along a predetermined arc or plane. In general, these devices have utilized varying geometric swing paths for both back swing and follow through. A majority of these devices provide a slide or the like, secured to the apparatus and designed to receive a real or simulated club and follow the particular predetermined swing path. Numerous shaped swing paths have been shown in the prior art.
The present invention teaches a swing of a golf club utilizing a combination of methods incorporated into a single multi-purpose swing training system which can guide a swinging club of different size individuals and different size clubs without having a variety of different sized training devices. It simultaneously provides training for the use of the putter, the positioning of the waist and the wrist and arms during the swing.
Typical prior U.S. Patents which are pertinent to the present invention includes the Plunkett et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,520,287 which shows a golf club guiding device which captures a golf club and holds it in position for a spiral like swing. The Zega U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,025 is for a mechanical golf instruction aid which captures the golf club and holds it for a predetermined swing. The Plunkett et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,713,491 is a golf club guiding device for guiding the club in a predetermined manner. The MacStocker U.S. Pat. No. 1,960,787 is for a golf club guiding system directing the club around a predetermined swing. The Sciarrillo U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,633 is a golf swing training machine supported by a base sitting on an angled surface and guides the golf club on a spiraled pipe guide. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,329 to Wilson is for a golf teaching apparatus in which the shaft of a golf club is attached to a sleeve which slides on a track to control the swing of a person practicing on the device. The Garland patent teaches an early mechanical golf teaching aid which also slides a shaft in a circular track. In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,799 to Hightower a golf practice device has a guiding track for teaching the proper technique for swinging a golf club.